Ele e Elas
by Milly Snape
Summary: Severus se vê preso em algumas situações, com as mulheres da sua vida. Situações estas que mostram, que no fundo, nenhuma mulher é inteiramente normal.


**Disclamer: **Sim, nada disso é meu, mas isso vocês já sabem. Tudo pertence a tia JK só não o Sevy, por que ele é nosso, e nem adianta ela nos processar ^^

Se tudo isso fosse meu, ele não teria morrido e terminaríamos com uma SS/HG hot.

**Considerações: **Fic feita em resposta ao Chall "As mulheres da vida de Severo Snape" da comunidade Minhas Fanfics Severus Snape.

**Agradecimento: **Dedico a todos vocês que gostam de SS/HG, espero que gostem dessa.

Seus Feedbacks, me fazem feliz.

* * *

**~Antes~**

Severus estava sentado próximo aos lírios que ornavam o jardim da sua casa, remexendo com a terra, pensando em Hogwarts, lugar que conheceria somente dali a cinco anos.

Era uma tarde normal, muito sol, poucas nuvens, um clima meio nostálgico e tranqüilo que foi quebrado pelo som estridente da voz de uma mulher.

- SEVEEEEERRRUUSSS.

Snape se sobressaltou, quando escutou o grito da mãe, olhou em direção a casa e a viu vindo até ele, com uma expressão que deixava bem claro que ele estava encrencado.

- Você não escutou eu te chamar? – disse ela brandindo as mãos, que pareciam carregar um pedaço de trapo qualquer.

- Escutei, mãe. – disse de cabeça baixa tentando imaginar o que teria deixado sua mãe tão zangada.

-Então por que não responde? – falou voltando a elevar o tom de voz – Você nunca responde, sempre se fazendo de desentendido...

- Mas, mãe...

- ... Parece que vive no mundo da lua, juro para você Severus, tem dias que Merlin. Você simplesmente me tira do sério.

- Mas mãe...

- ...Como se já não bastasse o seu pai não me escutar, agora você vem com esta mesma mania – continuou sem prestar atenção ao filho – Sabe, você deve saber escutar as pessoas... É falta de educação deixar de responder aos outros. Não sei com quem você aprendeu essa mania.

- Posso até imaginar – murmurou Snape baixinho, com um sorrisinho no rosto pálido. – Mãe, a senhora...

- Não adianta Severus, dessa vez você não vai conseguir escapar... Você poderia me explicar como este tecido, que um dia foi um lindo vestido, ficou nesta situação? – continuou exasperada – Todo rasgado e recortado?

- Eu não...

- Não minta para mim, Severus – falou encarando os olhos negros culpados.

- Eu... Eu só...

-Severus...

- Você sabe mãe... – continuou baixinho – Eu adoro capas, elas dão um efeito tão legal quando a gente usa, e... eu queria tanto uma capa.

- VOCÊ RECORTOU O MEU VESTIDO PARA FAZER UMA CAPA? ISSO SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA...

- Mãe...

- CALE-SE... Como você pôde? O meu vestido novo... Isso custa galeões Severus... Me diga, o que passou pela sua cabeça?

Snape olhava para o chão, incapaz de encarar a mãe enraivada.

- Você não vai me responder?

- Você disse para me calar...

- AINDA QUER DA UMA DE ENGRAÇADINHO? FRANCAMENTE, SEVERUS... VOCÊ MERECIA UM CASTIGO EXEMPLAR

– Me desculpe... Eu... Eu não queria destruir o seu vestido – desculpou-se com o lábio inferior tremendo.

Eileen abaixou-se, ficando de joelhos, sujando o vestido cinza que vestia. Ela não iria brigar com ele só por um vestido... Ela não era Tobias.

- Querido está tudo bem... – disse acariciando o rosto do garoto – Você sabe, nós não somos abonados, mas está tudo bem... Era só um vestido.

- Que bom, mãe – disse ele abrindo um pequeno sorriso travesso - Por que eu também destruí o outro vestido prata da senhora.

- Severus, o que eu faço com você? – disse ela, acariciando o cabelo sedoso do menino – Sabe de uma coisa, como castigo, você vai ficar sem sobremesa.

- Mas não temos sobremesa aqui em casa – disse ele estranhando aquele castigo.

- Isso mesmo – falou Eileen com um sorriso raro no rosto – E que isso lhe sirva de lição. Passe já para o banho.

Severus deu um beijo no rosto da mãe, saindo correndo pelo pequeno caminho que o levaria até a porta da casa. Se voltando para Eileen, quando esta o chamou.

- Filho... Nenhuma palavra sobre isso com o seu pai, certo?

- É o nosso segredo – disse ele voltando a entrar na casa.

O caso do vestido rendeu a Eileen uma das grandes surras que ganhou de Tobias, mas ela não se importou... Afinal, ver Severus sorrir era tão raro, valia a pena pagar qualquer preço.

* * *

**~AGORA~**

Era noite lá fora, Hermione olhava pela janela do quarto em direção a porta da frente, preocupada com o marido que ainda não havia retornado do trabalho. Seu coração acelerou quando viu uma figura negra se materializar em frente a porta da sua casa. Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e encontrou Snape na cozinha tomando algo que parecia com Wisk de Fogo.

- Olá, querida? – disse ele voltando-se para ela.

- Onde você estava até agora? – disse Hermione com um tom de voz perigoso. – Ou melhor, com quem você estava até agora?

- Estava...

- AHHHHH – gritou Hermione apontando para a blusa de Snape.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele preparando a varinha.

- Seu mentiroso desgraçado – disse ela – Isso é uma marca de batom na sua camisa, Snape?

- Eu...

- Para a sua própria saúde é melhor que não seja, ou juro por Merlin, acabo com você e com a vadia que deixou isso aí.

- Deve ser a marca do seu batom...

- Você está insinuando que eu sou uma vadia – disse erguendo a varinha...

- Hermione, por Merlin, meu amor...

- Não venha com "Hermione, meu amor" – continuou exasperada – Só por que agora eu estou desse jeito... – apontou para a barriga protuberante em evidencia - Sei que não estou bonita... Mas me trair Severus... Você está me traindo... Com uma qualquer... que usa uma porra de um batom vermelho...

- Hermione, você sabe o quanto está linda?

- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, seu bastardo... Eu grávida e você se divertindo com alguma prostituta... – exasperou-se – Você poderia pelo menos respeitar a minha inteligência e ter feito um feitiço de limpeza...

- Hermione, eu...

-Sei que você não me ama... Eu realmente acreditei na sua conversa, realmente achei que você me achava boa demais pra você, nova demais pra você – continuou, as lágrimas escorrendo pela face – Eu pensei que fizesse você feliz... Eu pensei que você... eu vou embora daqui...

- Hermione, pelo amor de Merlin, mulher...

- Não dirija mais a palavra a minha pessoa... Não chegue perto de mim... Não preciso escutar suas mentiras.

Snape bufou, ele já estava acostumado com as crises de Hermione, ela era a mulher mais complicada que ele conhecia e a gravidez só fez a coisa toda piorar. Ele se aproximou dela, segurando-a por trás, deixando os braços dela imobilizados, as costas da morena de encontro o seu peito.

- Me solte... – sibilou

- Você poderia, só por um instante, deixar eu falar? – começou ele, dando beijos próximo ao lóbulo da orelha dela – Eu amo você sua grifinória doida. Você é linda, e estava ainda mais linda por causa da gravidez, eu nunca trairia você.

- Então... Onde você estava? E o batom?

- Eu estive numa festa...

-Ahhhh, então você admite!

-Posso terminar de falar? –perguntou ele respirando fundo- Fui à casa da minha mãe, ela preparou uma festa de aniversário para a tia Paola e não se deu o trabalho de me explicar isso. Na realidade ela disse que estava realmente gripada e eu até cheguei a levar algumas poções. Ela sabe que se dissesse qual era o real motivo da minha tão imprescindível presença, eu não iria.

- Mas e o...

- Você sabe como minha mãe é efusiva quando me vê – falou ele corando, acariciando a barriga de Hermione em círculos – O batom vermelho de vadia, como você docemente disse, deve ser dela.

- Mas...

- Hermione, olhe para mim – disse ele virando-a – Tudo o que eu preciso está aqui na minha frente...

-Como vou saber que você não está mentindo pra mim?

-O que aconteceu em todas as vezes que eu tentei mentir pra você?

Ela titubeou lembrando-se das raras ocasiões onde ele com a intenção de resguardá-la de incômodos ou mágoas, na maior parte das vezes causadas pelo lado preconceituoso da família Prince, tentou contar-lhe uma mentira.

-Seus olhos o denunciam. – ela disse com a voz leve- Desculpe, Severus – ela fungou- Só de pensar em você com outra mulher... E essa gravidez, esses hormônios estão me deixando louca.

- Os hormônios? Sei... – brincou, Snape conhecia muito bem a bruxa esquentada com a qual tinha se casado.

Ele puxou-a para o andar de cima, abrindo a porta do quarto, sentindo o perfume inebriante de pergaminhos e luxúria que o quarto possuía.

- Vem aqui... – falou puxando-a, em direção ao corpo dele.

Snape beijou-a docemente, sua língua deslizando pelos lábios rosados e macios, apreciando o gosto doce da esposa. Ele levou a mão até os joelhos dela, continuando a deslizar em direção ao centro do prazer de sua esposa.

- Vamos extravasar seus hormônios...

- Espere... – disse ela levantando da cama, e indo em direção a penteadeira, não demorando muito a deitar ao lado dele – Eu sempre tive uma fantasia com um batom vermelho.

Snape soltou um riso macio. Durante toda a noite Hermione e seu batom marcaram muito mais do que o corpo despido de Snape, eles marcaram a alma machucada de um homem que se entregou ao amor.

* * *

**~DEPOIS~**

Snape entrou sorrateiramente no aposento iluminado se aproveitando do fato de que a dona do quarto não estava presente. Sophie tentaria estuporá-lo se soubesse que ele andara mexendo em suas coisas. Ela era uma garota muito geniosa, e isso ele tinha que admitir, ela havia puxado tanto para ele como para Hermione. Mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza, o gosto para decoração não era dele, o quarto estava abarrotado de bandeiras da Grifinória, pôster's dos jogadores de quadribol, sendo que a foto do capitão da equipe cobria praticamente todas as paredes. Fazendo um barulho de desdém, Severus se pôs a procurar alguma prova do crime, que ele desconfiava, a filha teria cometido.

Demorou um tempo considerável, mas ele finalmente descobriu dentro de um livro de poções do ano anterior, um pedaço de pergaminho toscamente rasgado, ele se pôs a ler, seus olhos não acreditando naquilo que estava escrito. Mal teve tempo de absorver a situação, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, deixando uma Sophie sorridente adentrar, a expressão da menina logo mudou, afinal privacidade era uma regra que teoricamente todos deveriam respeitar dentro daquela casa.

- O que o senhor faz aqui? – perguntou ela calmamente, olhando fixamente para o papel na mão do pai.

- Eu moro aqui, querida – disse com as ironias de sempre.

- O que é isso que você está segurando? – perguntou já desconfiando do que se tratava.

- Esse pergaminho? - falou sacudindo o papel – Eu esperava que você me respondesse, o que ele significa.

- Você não tem o direito de invadir meu quarto, já sou maior de idade...

- Ainda é uma estudante e mora sobre meu teto...

- Você não podia ter feito isso pai, isso é particular... – falou arrancando o pergaminho da mão dele - Seria o mesmo que invadir o seu quarto e encontrar você e mamãe na cama...

- Muitas coisas que não poderiam acontecer, estão acontecendo – disse ele corando um pouco ao ouvir a filha se referir a vida sexual dele e de Hermione – Como, por exemplo, um rapaz chamado Frederic Wood, supostamente não deveria está saindo com minha filha... Uma vez que eu não dei permissão.

- Pai, pelo amor de Merlin, eu já tenho 17 anos, logo, logo eu me formo...

- Mas continua sendo minha filha, e me deve explicações...

- Fala sério, tem meninas com 14 anos que são mães, e você não quer que sua filha de DEZESETE ANOS namore?

- Você vive na minha casa, Sophie – falou sério – Minha casa, minhas regras.

- Então talvez, eu devesse ir embora...

- Talvez sim – disse ele amargo.

- Nunca acreditei no que as pessoas diziam de você – falou duramente – Falavam que você era frio, manipulador, egocêntrico... EU sempre te defendi, eu sempre honrei o seu nome pai... e agora você me põe para fora de casa?!

- Você disse que queria ir... – murmurou Snape sentindo subitamente o estômago revirar.

- Se eu quisesse sair lançando avada no outros, o senhor ia deixar? Eu importo tão pouco? O senhor vai me colocar para fora de casa só por que eu estou namorando?...

- Eu...

- Ele é uma cara decente pai, monitor-chefe, capitão do time de quadribol, boas notas... E eu com DEZESETE nos não posso namorá-lo por que?

- Sophie...

- Só por que você acha que sou nova? Ou por que você acha que ele não é bom o bastante? Eu pensei que você me amasse...

Snape suspirou, por que as mulheres tinham que ser todas iguais? Sophie, sendo filha de Hermione, obviamente herdou o lado dramático da mãe. Essa era uma batalha perdida, o melhor que ele fazia, era manter um olho nos dois.

- Tudo bem querida, pode namorar esse tal, mas quero conhecê-lo. – disse Snape vencido.

- Como assim?

- Eu quero conhecê-lo...

- Não – disse com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam a cair novamente – Como assim, você vai me deixar namorar?

- Não era isso que você queria - perguntou ele assustado.

- Era... – murmurou ela com o lábio tremente – Mas pensei que você gostasse mais de mim... Que não me entregaria para um cara assim, tão facilmente... Eu estava certa, você não me ama tanto o quanto diz...

- Por Merlin – praguejou passando a mão pelo cabelo, que agora estava salpicado por fios brancos – O que eu preciso fazer para conhecer uma mulher normal?

* * *

COMENTÁRIOS?


End file.
